My Werewolf
by jayz1470
Summary: Hermione is kidnapped by werewolf Draco. First 12 chapters adopted from hollanddj13's never cry werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own this, J. K. does

Chapter 1

"Come on Hermione, why won't you admit it? Vol-"

"No Harry!"

"- demort is looking for.." at that exact moment we heard a bang and we were pulled out of the tent by our hair. I felt my hair getting ripped out of my head and I whimpered of the pain. Harry and Ron looked as white as a sheet, they must have mirrored my expression. Eyes white with shock and fright, our mouths forming perfect little o's waiting for a scream that would not and could not come.

"Let go of Hermione!" Ron yelled. Didn't he understand that that was perhaps the stupidest thing he could have said. He just announced that we are the people they have been looking for for months. But right after he said it I felt the death grip on my hair loosen.

Ron on the other hand got kicked in the face. He rolled over and groaned.

"Shut up you fucking blood traitor!" the death eater who kicked him yelled. As I took a closer look at him I saw that the man had filthy, black hair reaching his shoulders. He was very big probably 7 feet. His skin is very white and he has hunting gray eyes. He had Ron in a neck hold now and was spitting in his face.

I couldn't look anymore so I sought Harry's face. His face looked scared but not for himself but for Ron and me. He must feel hopeless and very guilty. When his eyes found mine I tried to tell him this wasn't his fault (even though technically it was).

He was hold by a man who was probably 6 feet 2 with brown hair, brown eyes and brown teeth. He had a cruel smile on his face and was obviously enjoying himself. One of his hands was on Harry's neck while the other was searching for Harry's wand.

Wait my wand. Why didn't I think of that before?

I tried to grab it unnoticed. I realised I wasn't in possession of my wand anymore which means my captor must have grabbed it while I was busy looking at the situation.

Now I started to really panic. We were going to be tortured and killed and with that the rest of the world as well. My eyes started to water but I blinked the tears away because I could not and certainly would not show weakness in front of them all. I would not give them the pleasure of seeing a girl cry. I had to think rational so I could thing of a escaping plan.

We need a distraction. Maybe I could kick my captor in the groin and grab both of our wands.

Harry must have seen what I wanted to do or what I was planning because he was shaking his head 'no'. He must be thinking it to be too dangerous.

His captor had one hand on his neck still and the other was pointing a wand at his chest. Ron's situation was much the same. Only mine was different.

One of my captors hands lay on my shoulder slightly gripping it but not too much so it would hurt. His other hand hold his wand and he was stroking it softly alongside my face almost lovingly.

This is not what a enemy is supposed to do is it? Aren't they supposed to kick me and hit me and hex me into oblivion?

"The dark Lord is going to reward us greatly. We have Potter, the blood traitor and the filthy mudblood." Ron's captor said. Harry's laughed that cruel smile again. Well at least he is enjoying himself. Mine was just silent.

I was afraid of the man holding me for several reasons: 1 I can't see him, 2 I don't know how he reacts to things so he is unpredictable and I don't like that and 3 I don't know his name. I don't know the others either but at least I know what they look like.

"Lets take them to our Lord" Harry's captor suggested.

"No Hermione will go with me. Say goodbye to your friends now." My death eater whispered in my ear. I shivered as a response.

I knew his voice from somewhere but I can't quite put my finger on it. But that wasn't my first and foremost concern for he wanted to separate us. Before I could stop myself I heard myself beg: "No please let me stay with them." The other death eaters were laughing but not mine.

He bowed his head till it was level with mine before he said: "Sorry love, I can't do that. You. Are. Mine." He growled the last part. And although it scared me shitless it was also kind of sexy. Not that I would ever admit it to anyone.

He grabbed my shoulder tighter and the last thing I saw before we apparated away was Ron and Harry screaming 'Hermione NO!'.

We (my captor and I) appeared a second later in a beautiful foyer. There was marble everywhere. There was a fireplace directly in front of me whit a painting above of a stern looking man. There was a grand staircase. On the walls hang candles everywhere which created a soft orange glow. But all in all it was BIG!

"Welcome home Hermione." Mystery man whispered in my ear. I felt his hot, peppermint smelling breath wash over my face. His arm were tight round my upper body successfully trapping me against his very masculine body. We whispered my name very sensiously and I felt a very erect stick poking my back.

I was squirming, trying to get out of his grasp but he only grabbed me tighter and groaned a bit. I had trouble breathing now. He groaned because the friction from my back to his uhm.. genitals must have felt good. I immediately stiffened.

"Please let me go." I squeaked. His response was pushing me up against a wall and his (very soft) lips were on mine. Mine eyes were open so for the first time in the entire happening I saw who it was. It wasn't hard to miss: porcelain skin and white hair that almost looked like silver. It was Draco Malfoy.

I didn't get much time to dwell on that though for he was trying to get my lips to open to grand him entrance which I refused of course. He pinched my nipple thru my clothes and I yelped. He took his chance and shoved his tongue inside my mouth. I wanted to push him away but he had both of my wrist pinned above my head with one of his hands. The other was cradling my face and softly stroking it. His body was flush up against mine and I could feel all his muscles and the structure of them.

He's going to rape me, I thought.

He stopped and put his forehead against mine, breathing hard and looked in my eyes.

"Hermione.." he groaned. It was like he was asking me something and I didn't know what. He pecked my lips one more time and then stepped back. So he isn't going to rape me… now. As soon as he freed my hands and stood back I slapped him hard on the face. That must have been the wrong thing to do because his eyes turned coal black.

"What the hell am I do.." I couldn't finish my sentence because his lips were on my again. He was kissing me hard and punishing. Again he had my hands trapped and his other hand was everywhere. I tried to knee him but he had my legs trapped as well, they were held back by his. His right hand was just under my breast when he stopped. His breathing was laboured and when he looked into my eyes I saw there colour was back to there normal greyish/ bleu colour.

"Don't slap me again because I don't like that." He said with a stern voice. And apparently he was done talking because he threw me over his shoulder and began walking on the grand staircase.

"Malfoy let me go this instance. This isn't funny you prick." I yelled while kicking him and hitting his back. "Put me down."

"This is no joke." Was his only reply other then that he ignored me and my wishes. It was like he didn't even feel me kicking and hitting. Like he was made of steel and could not feel any pain.

We walked thru corridor after corridor –all just as beautiful- before we stopped in front of large black doors. He opened it and stepped inside. He turned around and locked the door with his wand.

He stood me on my feet and trapped me between the door and himself so he could kiss me again. He kissed my eyelids, nose, cheeks, eyebrows, lips and neck. To outsider we must look like lovers but on the inside I was hysterical.

"Malfoy please you're scaring me." I pleaded with a quivering voice but he did not stop. He picked me up again bridal-style and walked us to the other side of the room. He gently lay me on the bed and crawled on top of me. Trapping my arms and legs under his.

My whole body was shaking now and tears leaked from my eyes. He licked them all up and groaned again. "You taste good." He told my shaking form.

"Draco please don't do this." I just used his first name as a last resource and he seemed to like it because he purred like animals do. It came deep out of his chest. After a couple of minutes of him kissing and touching me on inappropriate places he got off the bed. My shaking worsened when I saw him pulling off his shirt. I tried to get off to and run away as far as I could but I realised my hands were bound to the headrest. I was pulling hard on them nut there was no use. They were made of robe but felt like steel.

Malfoy stood at the foot of the bed looking at me crying, screaming and going crazy. Never in my life have I been more scared.

After he pulled off his shirt I closed my eyes because I am a coward and did not want to see more. I started to think of better places and moments to ignore what was happening. I was thinking of Harry Ron and my days at Hogwarts. Those were happy days.

But then I felt the bed dip and snapped out of my trip to memory lane. A naked body pried my legs open so he could lay in between. I tried to fight him but he's so much stronger than me.

"Too many clothes." I heard him mutter. Just like that all my clothes were gone and I lay naked and vulnerable underneath him. I heard a sharp intake of breath. Maybe he thinks I am ugly and won't go through with it.

No such luck. He was kissing me again. First my lips and then my neck fallowed by the valley of my breast. He took one nipple in his mouth and played with the other. This is not good but I had to stifle a moan. He defiantly knew what he was doing but I don't want this. Oh god please let him stop.

The hand that wasn't on my breast was trailing lower over my stomach down to the inside of my legs and then one finger went in me. I screamed I had never been touched there before not even by myself.

"You are still a virgin." He moaned sounding pleased. He gave me another kiss on my forehead. His hands left my body and he settled himself just before my entrance.

I knew what would happen and my tears came faster and I was hiccupping.

"This might hurt a little." He said. And when I looked at his eyes I saw they were totally black, all the white was gone. They looked like demon eyes.

And he pushed in me hard, successfully breaking through my virgin barrier. It hurt like I was being ripped in half.

I locked my legs around his waist to keep him from moving because movement would kill me right about now.

He sighed and groaned. A rumble that cam deep from his chest. "You are so tight. I might die from pleasure." Ooh please do.

"Please it hurts." I cried. He didn't listen thought. My legs were no match for him. I wasn't able to keep him in please he was too strong.

He stared pumping hard and fast. I felt blood dribble down my thighs. He did not have mercy because he didn't stop not even thru my screams of agony.

All the while he was groaning and screaming my name.

He grabbed my ass and squeezed hard, that was going to bruise. He pumped harder and faster and the pain was building. Whoever said sex was pleasurable was mistaken.

After three more pumps his release came and he screamed: "Hermione, I love you."

He collapsed on top of me and fell asleep. His .. thing was still in me but I didn't have the power to move us so I fell asleep as well. My dreams consisted of him raping me over and over again. I kept hearing: "Hermione I love you." In my dreams.

I woke up with a scream and realised I was alone and that I was very thankful for that.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

My eyes darted around the room trying to find an escape. I saw the door we entered through yesterday and ran to it. When I tried to open it I found it locked so I couldn't get out this way. Frustrated I kicked it.

I turned round and for the first time saw the room. It was very large and it had all the true Slytherin colors: green and silver. In the right wall was a big fireplace with a large painting above it.

Not very surprisingly the painting was him. He wore a suit with his hands in his pockets. His eyes were looking very intently back at you. You couldn't see if he were smiling or not, kind of like the Mona Lisa.

The painting was very pretty but I was very frightened of him and I shivered because of it, bile rose in my throat and I ran to a door yanking it open to find a toilet and I threw up.

After I was done I looked in the mirror and saw I looked awful. My eyes were wide with fear, I had dark circles under them. My lips were swollen and my body had all sorts of bite marks on them. I realized then I was still naked and I ran to the other door in the room and it was the closet.

I chose some baggy sports clothes and realized they were all mine. He must have packed my clothes somehow and let them be brought here.

I went back to the bathroom and drank some water to clean my mouth. After I was done I took a look around the room and saw it was very elegant but also a bit sinister. It was black with silver snakes and dragons curled around the feet of the tub and on the walls. I quickly left again.

At my left was a big balcony and on the right of it was a desk. The desk was made of dark wood and neatly arranged. On the other side of the balcony was a large bookcase filled with schoolbooks and novels.

I kept the bed to look at last. My throat tightened as I took it in. I couldn't look at the place my innocence was taken so brutally but I did it anyway. It stood in the center of the room and it was very big. There was enough place to fit ten people. The sheets were made of black and green satin with silver snakes embroiled in them. I knew the bed was soft and quite nice so now I knew that if I ever get home I will have to buy a new bed that would be hard and uncomfortable so I wouldn't be reminded of this one.

Other than that the room was bare… cold.

I walked to the balcony but didn't open the doors. I just stood there looking outside over the beautiful garden. There was lots of green life and there was a large square pond. It was twice the size of a pool. The house and garden were surrounded by woods and a iron gate stood between it.

The weather was nice and the sun reflected in the large pond.

As I looked outside I wondered if I would ever be outside again. Smell the fresh air, walk in the rain or the sun or swim in a lake or pond like they have and mostly if I'd ever see Harry and Ron again.. probably not.

I wondered if they were ok. Are they still alive or are they already have been killed? I felt a tear slip down my cheek and hastily wiped it away.

As I was thinking about what a disaster my life had become I heard a door open and close behind me. Footsteps came closer and soon two muscular arms encircled my waist. I stiffened but he didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't care.

"Good morning love." he breathed in my hair. "Last night was amazing, wasn't it? It was such a good thing I found you." he turned me around and started kissing my neck.

I was shaking with anger and fear now. HOW DARE HE? I pushed him away and hit him on his chest. "Last night was not amazing!" I yelled. "You raped me! HOW DARE YOU?" his face turned dark and he grabbed my wrist and hold my hands still against his chest. He uncurled my hands.

"Hermione you have no idea what you're talking about. I tried to be gentle but it had to be done" he growled.

Tears were slipping from my eyes like a waterfall. "What-what do y-you mean? You al-always have a-a choice in the-these sort o-of things." I sobbed.

"No I didn't have one. Without you I'll die." he kissed me on the cheek, turned around and walked back to the door. When he got there he turned back to me. "The bathroom is over there…" he pointed to the door with the bathroom, but of course I already knew that, "… if you need it and that is the closet stocked with our clothes but I can see you already knew that." he pointedly looked at my clothes. "Hermione you are never going to leave here and leave me so get used to this." he walked out slamming the door. Apparently he is still angry with me.

Dpov

Why doesn't she understand? I had to do this. I need her. Without her, my mate, I would die. Maybe you should explain what happened to you and maybe forcing yourself on her was not your brightest idea either. A voice in my head said.

If I tell her she'll run away screaming… well she would try. She would be disgusted with me, a werewolf. I had been waiting to really be with her since it happened.

And she is amazing, so beautiful and she felt so nice, so warm and tight. I can't think of anything else. I know it must have hurt a little since she was a virgin and all but she must have enjoyed herself at least a little, right?

Tonight I will quiet my hunger for her again. I will be more gentle though. It had to be done.

My whole body was already shaking a little in excitement.

You should go back and take her to your library, the voice said. For this once the voice was right. So I turned around and walked back to our room to show her the library. She would love that.

Hpov

After he left I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. First I grabbed some clean clothes and a towel. I went to a cabinet that hung in the bathroom and looked for some shampoo and shower gel. I saw they were all I used at home and some of his. There was also a toothbrush so I brushed my teeth first. After I was done I saw there was also a razor. I took it with me in the shower and shaved my legs.

After I was done they were soft again.

The door busted open "Hermione I want to sh…" I dropped the bottle of shampoo I was holding and looked at the face of Draco Malfoy who stood shell shocked, eyes wide. Then I saw his face change. His eyes turned black again just like when he… no don't think of that. But it scared me a lot. I tried to cover myself up with my hands but that didn't help much.

He stepped forward and doing so came closer to me.

"No Malfoy please don't." I pleaded with him. But it was like he didn't hear me. He grabbed my wrist again and pulled them away from my body.

"Don't cover yourself. You. Are. So. Beautiful." he said. He stood with me under the spray now and he got all wet. I was quivering in fear again and decided I did not like that at all, it made me feel weak. Which I was compared to him.

He gently pushed me up against the wall and we stood chest to chest now. His eyes were returning a bit to his own color but they were still darker and then he kissed me. Very soft and he had my face in his hands.

He did nothing with his tongue… yet. His right hand lowered from my face to my waist and he let it there, drawing little circles. I tried to break free and suddenly both his hands were at my waist holding me still. No pleas not again. With my hands I pounded on his chest again but it was like he didn't feel it just like when he dragged me up the stairs. His body felt harder somehow. Harder then any other body like it was made out of stone.

What was he? Or what happened to him? Or is this just the body of a Malfoy? Do all Malfoys have bodies like these?

Then I started thinking I know at a horrible time, I mean I still felt everything what was going on but he was just kissing me and my thoughts were going really fast now.

Last night when he pulled his shirt off but before I closed my eyes I saw something I at the time didn't give much thought. I saw a long silver scar running from his neck to his shoulder. How did that happen and what or who caused that? just to thank that person of course.

And he stopped kissing me, just like that… he stopped? "I'm sorry but I wanted to show you something." he said with great difficulty. He then stepped back grabbed the towel and draped it over me to cover my naked form.

I looked him in the eye and saw a conflicting emotion there. Apparently he didn't really want to stop but forced himself to because he wanted to show me something. It looked like this caused him actual physical pain.

He dragged me out of the bathroom and tore the towel off my body and for a frightening 5 seconds I thought he had changed his mind but apparently he hadn't because he grabbed my clothes and put them on my body with great care. I tried to stop with a "Really this is not necessary." but he ignored me. After he was done I saw that his eyes were somewhat darker again but they turned back rather quickly. He swallowed hard, grabbed my arm and guided me out of the room and into the hallways.

The halls were not lit which I found very strange because I couldn't see a thing so how did he find his way? Or he must have memorized his house by now or he has more than an excellent eyesight. We didn't bump into anything and when I almost did he quickly pulled me out of the way.

So he's strong, hard as stone and must have and excellent eyesight. That almost looks like a vampire except that there eyes are very red and his aren't. So what is he? I kept repeating that question but I still didn't get an answer. Were there other creatures I have not been thinking of? The answer to that was: no.

Suddenly he stopped walking and I bumped into him. He stood me on my feet again and opened the doors. Inside the room, behind the door, I couldn't see a thing. It was very dark inside. I was about to point that out when he pulled out his want. (I looked at it longingly because I missed mine and if I could steal his I could get out of here.) With a flick of his wrist the room was lit. the room itself was far bigger than I would have imagined. And it was a library! It was bigger than the one in Hogwarts and styled in a modern way with black velvet chairs and big lamps. A little muggle style I see, what would there Dark Lord say?

I wondered why he showed me this. Was he being nice?

"This is our library and you can use it if you want. I thought it might be a good way of passing the time." he said with a smile. So he was being nice and I saw that his eyes were a normal color again.

Without thinking I blurted out: "What are you, Malfoy?" he looked shocked and upset I asked that.

"What do you mean?" A panicked look crossed his eyes and I wondered if I had struck a nerve. "I'm a wizard"


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing!

Chapter 3

I looked at him doubt coloring my eyes. He avoided my gaze so he was lying and hiding it from me. I would lay it to rest for now but I was going to do some resurge on this subject. "Ok then." I said. "I believe you." I lied. He now looked back at me again relieved. He bent his head level to mine and gave me a kiss on the mouth. He pulled back again but seemed to change his mind.

He kissed me again, grabbed my waist and tilted me on a table. I put my hands on his chest trying to push him away but to no avail. He really is too strong and so I became motionless just giving him what he wanted without participating. I dropped my hands and he continued kissing me and moving his hands across my body.

When he was out of breath his lips left mine and moved to my neck and started licking me there. His hands moved from my belly to my breast and started kneading me there. Although I didn't want this and was repulsed by him my nipples instantly hardened and a little moan escaped my mouth.

"See your body wants it just as badly as I do. See how you respond to me. I can smell your arousal." he whispered in my ear fallowed by a groan. He wrung my legs apart and stood between me his arousal poking my belly just above my navel.

One hand left my breast it travelled up to my head pushing it back so he had better exit to it. Now both his arms left my body only to encircle it to push me flush up against his warm, hard body. He kissed me on my mouth again and pushed his tongue deep into my mouth. His tongue seeked mine out but got no response.

"Come on you can better than that just let yourself feel for once and forget about everything else." Why the hell not? Wow what where had that come from? I didn't get much time to ponder that because he ripped my clothes off and looked hungrily at me. I didn't even try to cover myself up. And as I looked into his eyes I already knew how they would look like. Totally black. And I was right.

"What do you do to me?" he whispered huskily. "What do YOU do to me!" he suddenly yelled and he looked like a crazy man. "I want to be nice for once and just show you the library in a innocent way and all of the sudden all I want is you naked and panting underneath me!" his words shocked me and truth to be told frightened me more than what he had ever done to me even more so than the rape. This means he would never stop doing it. I expected as much but to have it confirmed is scary.

I did not know what to say to that it wasn't like I seduced him on purpose just so he could rape me after it.

"Have you bewitched me? Well what spell did you use?" he started shaking me and the grip he had on my upper arms tightened. Look what you do to me." But when I didn't look he took my hand and let it to his hard on dick. "You are so fucking beautiful it hurts not to touch you." I gasped and pulled my hand back.

I locked my body and shut all of my emotions off. But I did feel everything he did.

The rape hurt more than before, he was harsher and he took me against a wall. Pounding into me with such haste and force I thought he would reach all of my insides. Afterwards he hold me and repeatedly told me how sorry he was for being so ungentle with me and I cried. I fucking cried and showed him how weak of a girl I actually was.

He repaired my clothes and put them on me on me again. I stood just motionless even when he was re-clothing himself. Instead of running I just stood with my sore thighs which were still bleeding of the force of which he had taken me.

"Let me stop the bleeding." he told me in a gentle voice. He took out his wand and pointed it at me but I hold out my hands palms forward.

"No don't I don't want you to do anything with or to me anymore." I told him in a flat voice. He looked hurt and then he looked angry again in a split-second.

"I will heal you and stop being so stubborn." he growled and I complied for I didn't have the energy to fight him now. He flicked his wrist and smiled. "Well all better, isn't it?" it was a rhetorical question so I said nothing but if I had my wand I would have tortured him for a long time in the worst ways and then eventually I would have taken mercy on him and killed him. Normally I wasn't violent but he had severely crossed the line a couple of miles ago.

The bleeding had stopped but the soreness was still there. "Just a little reminder." he said like he could read my thoughts. "I am going to leave you now because I have to do some business." he was about to walk out the door before I stopped him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Not that it is any of your business but you best buddies almost immediately escaped after we caught them and we have a trail on them again and so I am going to catch them." he looked at me with a sneer. Knew what this meant. This meant that they were going to kill them. I could not let that happen.

Tears left my eyes as I begged. "Pleas no I'll do anything for you. Just-just don't l-let them b-be killed." I stuttered out between sobs. I ran to him and pulled at his arm in hysterics.

I saw his face change it looked like pity. "I can't do that. I have to listen to my master love." he gently told me

"NO pleas I'll do whatever you want. Just take a pick. I'll even give myself willingly to you if that is what you want." I begged.

"You'd do that for them?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Everything." I promised.

His eyes turned black in desire but he shook his head. "No I don't want you to give yourself to me just for those fuckers." he growled with a lot of regret in his voice so I took my chance. I leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips. I did what he wanted me to do. I just forgot that it was him and did what I had to do. I pushed him on a desk and I sat on his lap, one leg at each side. I felt his arousal poke me. I rubbed my body against his and he moaned a deep moan. I softly moaned back just to pleas him.

Our tongues battled in my mouth and I didn't see any reason to prolong the moment. What was going to happen was set in stone. I took out his shirt and let my hands slit down his chest. Brushing through a trail of soft blond hair to the zipper of his pants. I struggled a little to make it loose. He pressed his upper body a little back to give me better access while his hands went through my hair. I put my hand in his short and stroked his penis the whole way up and down. "ooh" he moaned. I pulled down his pants and shorts all together and looked at him like I knew he wanted me to, to make it look real. I kissed him again but in a swift movement turned me around. "You have to keep standing." he said. Very carefully he pulled down my pants and brushed me through my knickers. I moaned again very softly and I noticed my body wanted this very badly because I was soaking wet. With his finger he brushed passed my knickers and pushed inside of me.

My knees buckled nut he steadied me with his other hand on my waist. He pulled his fingers out again and licked them off. "You taste so good." he groaned.

He totally undid me of my panties and sat me on the desk. He opened my legs for him and he looked at my pussy. He lowered his head and started licking me. I closed my eyes and just let go. While he continued licking me I felt his fingers enter me and they pumped in and out on a steady rhythm. Suddenly firework went off behind my eyelids and I had my first orgasm. My entire body was shaking and he hold me down on the desk and kissed me. I felt my own cum in his mouth and it was exotic.

When my orgasm passed I saw him standing again between my legs and he looked at me questionably. Asking if he could continue. I thought about for a moment. Will he really try to safe Harry and Ron? I have to take the chance, right? So I nodded my head.

He slowly entered me. He took me with his arm tight around my back, our noses toughing. His eyes turned even darker and he increased the speed in his thrusts. When he came he threw back his head in ecstasy and moaned a deep moan. I felt him release inside of me with little waves.

After it he hold me for a while, his nose in my hair smelling me. "Merlin I love you." he murmured. "Thank you but I can't help your friends not even if I wanted to." he said a little louder, pleading with his eyes for me to understand.

A white hot anger shot through me. HOW DARE HE? I slapped him in the face hard and I saw a red hand forming. "You asshole . So I fucked you for nothing I gave myself to you for nothing? Even after all you did to me I let you touch me! And now you won't do this little favour. I knew I didn't like you, hated you even but now you just disgust me! I hope that you die on this mission of yours!" I yelled at him and I meant every word.

And he looked angry. I have never in all my life seen anyone look so angry. "Let me explain a couple of things to you that you must have missed. First of all I told you I couldn't help them. Second of all you just seemed to quite enjoy yourself and third the only reason they let you live was because I will die without you but if I die they will kill you and not only that, they will torture you and rape you. Is that what you want?'" he yelled right back.

"Just so you know I have been tortured and raped by… YOU and I rather die than stay here with you for another minute." with that I grabbed my clothes and ran from the room. The library forgotten.

I knew that if he wanted to he could catch up with me but he didn't. Why?

When I got to my room I immediately ran to the bathroom to scrub him off me. And only now I have a thought about it. What is I get pregnant or get a disease? We didn't use protection. Oh my god. Pleas let me not be pregnant from that beast. On the bright sight if I did gets a disease I might die and even be free of him. Oh great so now I have gone all emo, really this is just great.

When I was done showering and redressing myself I walked back to ´our` room. I saw that someone must have thought me to be hungry because there stood a tray laden with food at the foot of the bed. I went to it and ate only the fruit. I didn't think I could keep any more of it down. When I was done I was very tired so I turned on the bed. Feeling disgusted to lay in it but couldn't make myself to leave anymore when my head hit the pillow.

My dreams were once again haunted by Draco Malfoy my own personal Lord Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

Not my characters!

Chapter 4

When I woke up I saw someone standing beside the bed and guessing it was Malfoy I turned my back to him. But when I thought back I realized it couldn't possibly have been him. The form of the man looking down at me was bigger and he stood slouchier. Besides there was the stench . A Malfoy doesn't smell like that. I looked back and my heart stopped beating for a second before I picked up again double speed. It was Fenrir Greyback. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. It was locked. Shit! What do I do? I never thought I was going to say this but.. Well I wish Malfoy was here. Only to save me after that he may take a one-way ticket to hell as well.

"Ah I see Draco has his Mudblood. But I want a taste as well." he mocked me. Tears of horror and fear sprang to my eyes but I blinked them back. He stalked towards me like a hunter and I was his prey. "You are still so young. You must taste very good. Even for a Mudblood." he came closer and soon stood one feet away from me. He leaned down and sniffed. He groaned. "Yeah you are definitely going to taste good." he licked the side of my face and grabbed my other cheek. He forced my head to the side exposing my neck. He was about to bite when somebody apparated in the room.

It was Malfoy and he looked pissed. He flicked his wrist and Fenrir Greyback was thrown off me. Thank god. "What are you doing here?" he yelled.

"Checking out your Mudblood and I must say she looks very good and appetizing. Good catch. Now let me have a taste." he stalked towards me again. I saw Malfoy move in lightning speed and grab the shoulder of the hunter. He threw him against the wall with his wand pointed at his throat.

"She is mine so hands off. Got it?" he growled. Fenrir just laughed.

"Ah I see. A little sentimental are we? So she is the one?" he asked like we were having some picnic in the park. Malfoy growled but nodded. WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT? the one? Fenrir's smile disappeared before he said: "well I'll leave he alone then. I can't let you die now, can I?" he turned around and left the room but not before he blew me a kiss. He walked away laughing. I turned around shakily. When I looked back at Malfoy he ran over me and pulled me in for a hug. But I pushed him away.

"Well did you kill everyone I love? And don't touch me!" I yelled. I was about to walk out of the room when his voice stopped me.

"No we didn't kill your friends we couldn't find them and as for the 'no touching` I have to. I must hug you and kiss you and worship your body. Not only because I want to but I also have to. I. will. Die. Without. You. And. Me. Toucing." he explained like I was an insolent child. To prove his point the came closer again and hugged me. I kept still and tried to ignore the urges to throw up. "Good girl." he said and ticked my arse. That's when I exploded.

"Who do you think I am? Huh? Your call-girl? Stop being such a asshole and open your eyes! I don't want to be here! I hate you! I hate you touching me! And if you really love me, like you said you do, you would let me leave!" I jumped out of his arms and stood breathing heavily opposite him. And now we were at it anyway I slapped him hard across the face. And once again it seems it hurts more for me than it did to him. "And why doesn't anything hurt you? I have kicked, hit and slapped you and yet nothing seems to hurt! So tell me the truth, what are you?"

He looked more than furious and I had to admit it frightened me.

He was also breathing heavily. And then his face calmed in a freaky way. Like he was still angry but just suppressing it. "You think nothing can hurt me? Have you ever once thought about your tongue or your obvious fear to me." he said. I looked at him like he was nuts.

"Have you ever once thought that you deserved these fearful looks I am sending your way?" I asked sarcastically. I saw a little anger seep back in his carefully placed mask. I saw his hands ball into fist at his side but his face still seemed that calm, serene mask. And than his stance became casual and a small smile enlightened his face. His eyes were still angry but you had to look close to actually see that. "Have you already eaten?" he asked.

My hands were trembling with rage and I imagined myself spewing fire. "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! Do you love me? Do you want what is best for me? If you do, for once tell me the truth and let me decide for myself what I want." I looked at him and saw that he was losing his calm demeanour. I waited for a long time but he never uttered a word so I turned around and left. This time he didn't stop me. I walked all the way to the gardens and took a look around.

To the left of the garden it was surrounded by woods and the right by grass-land.

The garden was big and planted with a sorts of flowers, plants and trees, magical and muggle alike. In the middle there was a very big lake the size of a football field with in the middle a big fountain. I suddenly had the urge to swim so I looked down at what I was wearing and saw just some shorts and a tank-top. Without a second thought I jumped in.

The water was nice and refreshing. It felt like thousands of feathers caressing by body and for the first time since I came here I could completely relax. I lay on my back and the sun was shining in my face. I lay like that for quite some time when I felt something tickling my foot. The water was clear so could look beneath the surface and see what was going on. There was something in this lake I hadn't noticed before. There were all sorts of fish and when I looked to the left I saw some very large rocks in the far left corner of the lake but that was not what caught my reaction. On those very rocks sat I beautiful mermaid. I stopped moving and just looked at her.

She had a bleu tail and long red hair. Her hair was long, thick and wavy. Her tail shimmered in the sunlight and her skin was as white as snow. She looked at me the same way I guessed I was looking at her, analyzing her. Then a beautiful smile broke loose on her face and she dived into the water.

I tensed because of the stories I had heard of mermaids: they are mean and proud. They often pull people under water and let them drown. I read then in one of my school books of care for magical creatures.

I looked under water for a sign of her coming closer and there she was directly next to me still under the surface of the water. She was still smiling when she came up.

"Hello my name is Lamai. Who are you?" she asked me. Suddenly her features changed to understanding when she saw my face. "Oh I am not like the others of my kind, I will not hurt you. I promise. Anyway are you going to tell me your name or not?" she looked at me expectantly.

"Uh…Uh I am Hermione Granger. And uh it is nice to meet you." I said with a hesitant smile. Her face was lightened with a brilliant smile once more.

"I meant it, I will not hurt you. There are things I want to know about you and there are things you need to know about them." she said pointing to the house. "I have to tell you everything I know about them."

I was shocked, how did she know I wasn't one of them? "You trust me? How do you know I am not one of them?" I asked her and I saw her smile getting bigger."

"Come back soon and I will tell you, Mia." and she left swimming away. I stayed there floating in the water trying to spot her but after I realized that wasn't going to happen I swam to the shore (I mean side of the pool but didn't know the English word for it). I got out and headed for the house. I wasn't looking where I was going and so it wasn't really a surprise I bumped into something or rather someone.

Dpov

Why doesn't she see? Or is she right? I do everything to protect her. I would do everything to protect her, hell I would even die for her if I had to. But how can I make her see?

It had been 30 minutes now since she left the room and I hadn't moved a muscle. I looked out the window and saw her in the lake but she was behind some rocks so I couldn't see what she was doing. Shit what if she is with that fucking mermaid. Merlin I hate that girl. Always trying to talk to me and make me better. I am the best man ever walking this planet. And I can prove it because the most beautiful girl that exist is mine and mine alone.

She is only yours because you made her. She didn't really have a choice, did she? didn't you hear a word she was saying?

Fucking conscience, SHUT UP! Nobody asked you something.

You know I am right, just open your eyes and do something nice for her not just for you but for her.

I thought about it and just when I decided that the voice was right I had an vision about yesterday. I already did something nice. I showed her the library, didn't I? So why should I do another nice thing?

Ok first of, you only showed her because you wanted to get in her pants and second you claim to love her and yet you don't want to give her everything she wants. that's a bit strange is it not?

Don't give her anything. Are you out of your bloody mind, I saved her live didn't I?

She wouldn't need saving if you and the others weren't the ones who caught them.

Ok could you shut up for a while you give me a bloody headache.

After I was done with my internal debate I figured I could go outside also so I could say ´hi` to Hermione. When I crossed the hallways I stumbled upon my father.

"Ah son, just the one I needed to see. Do you have a second?" he didn't wait for an answer he just pulled me with him in his study. "So how are you? Is she cooperating?" he asked referring to Hermione.

My parents knew about my situation and at first were mortified but then they decided that it was just best to be kept a secret. They also knew about Hermione and at first they thought that I must have lost my mind but then they just came to the conclusion that she was a very lucky girl and I of course agreed with them on that part. Who wouldn't want to be with me?

We had a little talk about what happened in my life lately and if I had any luck regarding Hermione.

"Yes everything is going well." I said. My father had a smirk on his face.

"Of course, no one can resist a Malfoy, eh?" he winked. After another minute of useless chatter I was released and I could move on with my journey to find my Hermione.

There she was already out the lake dripping wet. All her clothes were sticking to her body and I could see everything. I had some thoughts that weren't very gentlemanly and at the moment I had to push them back because I just wanted to talk.

She was looking around the garden and didn't see where she was going. I had long since stopped walking to just look at her and then she bumped into me.


	5. Chapter 5

Not my story peeps!

Chapter 5

I looked up and saw Malfoy so I immediately took a step back to put some space between us. His face looked friendly down to me with little dimples in his cheeks from the smile lighting his face.

"You took a swim." he stated. "Was it nice?" my jaw dropped. Was he being nice to me? And he was actually looking me in the eye instead of looking a little lower like he used to. Suddenly I felt his fingers pushing up my jaw and I saw he looked curious.

"Uhm yeah it was nice." I looked away and I made a circle around him and walked to the door.

"Love I wanted to talk." he yelled with a kind voice. That voice alone was enough to creep me out so I made a mad dash to the stairs and took them two at a time. At the top I took a run to our room and ran inside. I turned around and locked the door. I leaned with my back on the door and released a deep breath.

Knock, knock. The sound made me jump and I looked at the door willing with my mind to make the person -most likely Malfoy- behind the door to disappear. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? I just wanted to talk." wanted. what does he want now then? I took little steps back while the door slowly unlocked to let the intruder in. First I saw a black boot and soon after I saw the rest of him. His face was contorted in anger and curiosity. "Look I want to make this work, to do that we need to talk and start trusting each other." with every word he said the smile on is face seemed to grow. He really is daft. isn't he? I looked disbelievingly up at him with disgust written over every feature of my face.

I looked to my left and saw the bathroom door and quickly opened it so I could make a little escape from the room. "Hermione! I am talking to you, this is very rude!" he yelled as I closed and locked the door. I looked around for a weapon. No way in hell was he ever going to hurt me ever again. I searched through the cupboards but found nothing of use to protect myself from that monster.

I leaned back against the door and slit down. I started to sob in earnest while flashes of the previous year flashed in front of my eyes. From the horcrux hunt to kill Voldemort till the horrible days I have spent in the presence of the ferret. I saw all the times he raped me and I sobbed even harder. Then I saw Harry and Ron again and I felt a spark of hope. They are still free… I hope. They will come and save me, I mean they have to, don't they? Do they even know I am still alive? Questions like this one circled round in my head while Malfoy was banging on the door, screaming for me to come out. Yeah like that will happen. I snorted through my sobs and it created a strangled sound.

Immediately the banging stopped. He must have heard me. "Hermione, are you ok?" His voice penetrated through my thoughts about all my happy times at Hogwart. "Hermione answer me!" he demanded. "Did you hurt yourself?" hurt… hurt myself? Why would I do that?

Dpov

When I heard a strangled sound coming from the other side of the door it was like I could see again. I gasped in horror when I remembered what I did to my Hermione. I… I raped her. Her, the love of my life. That was what she had been telling me. She is unhappy. And yet I don't regret it. I know that sounds horrible but when I got her in every sense of the word I felt like I could breath again after a long time of sophisticating. I just wished she was more willing on her part… well a lot more willing. How afraid she must be of me. What have I done?

A little mantra of: I hurt her… I am a monster… I hurt her… I am a monster ran through my mind and I was ready to kill myself for what I did.

I started to feel so weak when I woke up after Greyback had bit me. I suddenly had such a big need of Hermione. I still do now but I can actually control my body now. Make the decisions of what to do myself. I will never touch her unless she wants me to and when will that happed? Probably never. FUCK! I am such a dickhead. And without touching her I will die. Literally.

I fell to my knees and gripped my hair hard. And I wailed.

What could I do? I thought very hard while I stood up and tried to open the door. She locked it the muggle way since she didn't have a wand. But I did so with a little 'alohomora' the door flew open and there she was. Sobbing on the floor and luckily unscathed. I walked over to where she sat on the floor and sat down beside her.

Immediately she froze and turned herself completely away from me and facing the opposite wall now.

I thought carefully about my words before I spoke them.

"I'm sorry." my voice sounded strangled so I cleared my throat. "I know that is not enough but I will explain now what happened and then I shall make up to it for the rest of our lives." I looked at her and searched for any signs that she was actually listening to me. She was. "What I did to you was unforgivable and I will regret this for the rest of my life, however as stupid as it sounds I will try and explain what happened not only to you but to me too. You see when I was bitten by Greyback that horrible night I wasn't me anymore. I was wild and I felt a longing I couldn't explain. I wanted you and only you. You were always on my every thought and it drove me crazy. Everyday I listened to the reports from the other death eaters in the hope to hear some news from you. To know where you were and how you were but most of all if you were still alive. And the thought of you death brought me so much pain I wouldn't leave my room for days. I was depressed and I wasn't myself. It was like I was locked up in my own body and had no means of escaping. Somebody else was controlling me and that was my wolf side." I looked at her and saw she was looking intently at me. Probably searching for lies in my little speech. There were none and she knew it. "Everything I, no my body did to you I am really sorry and I will not ever happen again. I promise." I stood up from the floor and offered her my hand without any expectations of her taking it. So it was a surprise when se did and I had a chance to pull her up. After she stood though she couldn't let go of my hand fast enough and she dusted herself off. Without another word she left the bathroom and headed outside. I stayed behind she needed some time.

I decided to take a little walk for myself when I heard a poof. I looked down and there stood 'Bird' a house elf we called 'bird' because he reassembled one with his beak-like face and big dark eyes which looked like an owls ones. His ears were also non-present.

I looked at him expectantly waiting for him to say something.

"Master, mister Malfoy, you father wish to speak with you." he stumbled with a voice to high for a male.

"What does he want." I asked.

"I doesn't know. I does know there is more darkies with him." he referred to more death eaters. Lovely. I nodded and took his outstretched hand.

We appeared in front of my fathers office and I heard laughing coming from the inside. I looked down and saw Bird shaking with fear so I told him to leave and do what he normally does, cleaning and cooking.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Enter" came from the other side of the door. I took another deep breath and swiftly entered the room.

"Ah son come in and take a seat." my father gestured to one of the still free seats. I casually walked over and sat down while taking a look around the circle to see who else was present.

I saw Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange and felt a little shiver run down my spine. I still didn't like my aunt, never did actually. She is one crazy bitch. I also saw Zabini and to my disgust Parkinson. So basically it was my school mates and my crazy aunt. Why was she here?

"What is going on father?" I asked with little emotion in my voice. It was always better to show as little of yourself while in the presence of these 'darkies'. I inwardly smirked at that name. Absolutely brilliant. Ha.

"Oh just a little get together. I was bored." I know he invited Pansy on purpose just to spite me. And sure enough I saw him smirk when my gaze flickered to her for a nanosecond… for I couldn't bare to look at her ugly face any longer. For some insane reason she still thought that we loved each other and that she was the one for me even after she married Zabini. "Well come on Bella let's leave the youngsters to themselves." MKy father and aunt left they both winked at me with an evil smirk plastered on their faces. Now the seat to my left was free and I shuddered to think of who would be sitting there in the first possible moment. And sure enough as Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini got up to play pool Pansy sat in the chair and threw her arm around me.

"Oh Drakie I have missed you so! You missed me too, right?" she pouted in a way that was supposed to be seductive but actually made me throw-up a bit in my mouth. "My husband is a bit busy right now so let's go to your bedroom." she whispered in my ear and her finger drew lazy circles on my chest. She pulled back and smiled before nibbling on my earlobe.

Disgusted I threw her off me and joined my 'friends'.

We talked a bit about our lives and the war. A lot of praises were heard for our Lord. All in all a normal evening for these days… mind you I don't like this. Any of this. I lost my beliefs about Mudbloods and their impurity a long time ago. After all I am in love with a Muggleborn. Just the thought of Hermione brought a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own these characters chickadees! Please review! You get cookies if you do. ;)

Chapter 6

Hpov

GRRRRR. Damn, my stomach sounds like I haven't eaten in days. I'm walking down the hallway, looking for the kitchens. None of the doors that I have opened have been it either. There's only one more door left in this hallway and if that's not it than I will just starve. When I get to the door and open it, I see Draco, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. Oh. Shit.

Dpov

"Oh shit, wrong door sorry." she turned beet-red as my so-called friends gawked at her. She immediately turned around and tried to leave but Pansy ran up to her, grabbed her by her hair and threw her on the floor while screaming prophecy's at her I didn't even hear.

"What the hell are you doing here little Mudblood? Aren't you supposed to be dead or something, rotting away in that little hole you come from? Such a pity to see you still breathing! I shall do something about it right now then, okay?" She pulled her wand while the others were giggling. The end of her wand pointed to Hermione's throat.

And I saw red. WHAT THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS DOING TO MY HERMIONE! I pulled out my wand and pointed it to her chest, pointing with a bit too much pressure but I didn't care at the moment.

"Do that again and I'll kill you like there's no tomorrow. Now step away from Hermione or I'll pull through with my threat." two sets of scared eyes looked my way but at the moment I only had eyes for Hermione, checking if she was all right. I didn't see anything amiss so I turned a furious scowl at Pansy who was looking at me in disbelief.

"What are you doing, protecting that little Mudblood?" her shrill voice sounding even shriller as she shrieked. My scowl turned even angrier if that was possible. My wand arm twitched witch the need to just curse her and be done with it.

"Don't call her that if your face is important to you. I don't care that you're a girl, I'll hit you so hard your grandchildren will be able to feel it." you can hardly call that a girl though I added as an afterthought. Luckily, well lucky for her, Blaise came to her aid and pulled her out of the room. I could hear them yelling at each other from the other side of the door.

I didn't mind them though as I crouched down to Hermione's level and softly grabbed her arms to pull her up. She still seemed a little shaken and when I looked into her eyes I saw disbelief shining through.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking her in the eye. She seemed shaken and a little confused. But she nodded in thanks anyway then she turned around and tried to walk away. Tried because I pulled at her arm and made her stay. "Guys this is Hermione. "Hermione you remember Crabbe and Goyle." I introduced them again. And I shot G&G a warning glance. They saw it and they politely smiled at her with a little 'hello it is nice to meet you'. She still seemed nervous though.

She shuffled her feet a little. "Nice to meet you again." Her soft, angelic voice said. She too, politely smiled. Then she looked at me again and I saw a small sliver of fear.

We all sat down and it was a little awkward because we all didn't really know what to say so I started by explaining why Hermione was here. She looked a little sad and it broke my heart but I kept on talking.

G&G looked a little disturbed when I finished my story. "So you are like some sort of married now?" Crabbe's deep, stupid voice asked me. Oh how I longed to just say yes, no scream it but I told myself I'd turn over a new leaf so I didn't say that. They looked a little disgusted with the idea and I had to try really hard to curse them. But a little while ago I would have thought the same thing so I couldn't blame them.

"No, for now we are trying to just be friends." there, an appropriate answer, not completely true but still. It was silent again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione twitch, like she wanted to say or do something but didn't dare. "What is it, love?" She quickly looked at me and away again but I saw a deep red coming from inside her shirt and travelling up and up towards her hairline. She was angry for some reason. "What is it, be honest with me. I won't be mad." I hadn't participated what she would do next. She jumped up and rounded on me. I take back what I said. She wasn't just angry, she was furious and it was directed towards me. I sat back a little.

"How can you say that? As if I would ever be friends with you after you did. You're a foul death eater and a rapist!" She yelled. Despite of what I just said I jumped up and rounded on her. She backed away in fear a little.

"Crabbe Goyle leave and tell Blaise and Pansy to stay away too." I never strayed from Hermione's eyes while I softly ordered them to do what I said. I know I was frightening her but at the moment I really didn't give a shit. I straightened up and towered over her. I found I liked it. It made me feel really powerful and like I could protect her from everything. I had to mentally shake myself to stay at the matter at hand.

My eyes tightened. She was about to say something but I sharply cut her off. Like she used to do when we were younger and still at school. "What was that. You'll keep your tongue when my friends or colleagues are here. And do you have any objections to friendship between us?" I waited expectantly to hear her answer.

Her hands balled into fist during my little speech and her eyes turned into angry slits, she reassembled a feisty snake. Which was strange because normally she looked more like a lioness. "What? I don't have to listen to your stupid rules. I am not here on my own free will so you couldn't exactly expect me to cooperate. And you raped me. Do you know what that does do somebody?" After she was done with her little rant she turned her back to me. She lifted her hands to her face and in a hunched form cried. Her shoulders shook with her sobs and I slowly felt my anger ebb away.

I laid my hand on her shoulder and she stiffened. I turned her around and pulled her into a hug. "No I don't know but I already explained why I did what I did. I know it is very hard for you to understand since you don't know the need I felt for you. But that's ok. I'll show what a great friend a can be and promise not to force you to have sex with me ever again. But I have to touch or else the need will become so great I can't keep on my promise." I tried to make it sound the least threatening possible. I kept my voice low and soothing. I slowly took a step back at her and looked her in the face. Her tears stopped flowing. She only still hiccupped a couple times and then that stopped too.

"You can only hold my hand. And nothing else. I mean it. If you do I'll castrate you." I wanted to tease her by saying with what? I held it in. but I couldn't help but give her a soft kiss. It still felt like a soft explosion and I liked it. She however couldn't appreciate it. "I said only holding hands now I am gonna have to castrate you." but her lips twitched a little. "But seriously do anything more than that I will do it." And I believed her. The look on her face said it all. Then she turned and walked out of the room. I still looked at the spot she had been standing just seconds before.

HPOV

I ran through all the hallways through the and I was outside. I began jogging to the lake where I knew Lamai would be. It's not like she can run away from it. When I came nearer I saw she was sitting on the rocks basking in the warm sun just like the first time I saw her. She hadn't noticed me yet so I came and stood in her direct line of vision. "Lamai." I gently let her know I was there. She was startled by my voice but when she turned around her breath-taking smile was in place.

"Oh Hermione Granger I knew I would she you again. Are they treating you graciously?" she looked expectantly up at me.

I snorted. "Yeah right. Are you serious? We are talking about the same Malfoys right?" The thought alone was quite laughable. Them being nice to me. "But if raping and taking someone unwillingly is considered graciously. Then yes very over the top good." She looked very sad and heartbroken.

"Have you met Narcissa yet?"

"No I have only been with the youngest ferret of the entire bunch." it felt good to speak ill of them. Letting go of a tiny bit of anger.

I laughed a bit at the image of Malfoy as a ferret. Lamai didn't seem to appreciate my humor though.

"They aren't all that bad so stop bad-mouthing them. I know you must have been through a lot and I feel sympathy for you but Draco isn't so bad, really you'll see. He's going to make it better to you and I know what happened between you two. I know what he is and what you are to him. He couldn't control himself and were mistreated for that. I know they are a proud family but they have been good to me as they will for you. Just wait and see." and just like that she left again. I wondered if I should go after her and try to catch her but I knew that my chances would be slim to none. So I turned around and found a soft patch of grass to sit on.

I basked in the warm late-afternoon sun. I plucked a little flower sitting next to me and turned it over in my hand. I never knew that these little white flowers were so beautiful. The leaves of the flower were pearl white while the stem was a very pretty green. It was small but very much appreciated. I put it in my hair. As I stood up again I plucked another one and left it on the rocks for Lamai.

I turned back to the house. It was getting darker now.

I was ten steps from the front door before it was thrown open and I saw a frantic Malfoy looking around. I saw him taking a relieving breath when his eyes landed on me. A small smile was gracing his face. "There you are. I was looking for you but I couldn't find you anywhere. It's time for diner. My parents are waiting." OH HELL NO!


End file.
